All Tied Up
by Prime627
Summary: Optimus has Megatron in his clutches, and he's not about to let a chance at revenge slip through his digits.
1. Chapter 1

Optimus watched Megatron. It was unusual to have this type of an edge so early in the war, but here the warlord was, all tied up on a berth.

"I suppose you want me to give you all my secrets now." Megatron smirked down at the Prime. Even though he was tied to a berth, he was at an angle. Stairs led up to him. Optimus was on the bottom stair.

"No. I want you to give me my virginity back." Optimus bared his denta at him.

Megatron laughed. It was truly laughable how cute Optimus could be, how naive... "I cannot give something like that back to you. You gave it to me, remember? Cute little Orion wanted to know what interfacing was, and pop went his seal."

Optimus grinned then, setting a seed of fear in Megatron that quickly blossomed. "That is okay. I will just have to take yours."

And then the Prime was on top of him, kissing and teasing the warlord's mouth open so his glossa could slip inside. Megatron groaned, unable to kick him away or shove him back down. He let the Prime's glossa roam his mouth, and he sighed at the string of oral lubricant that hung between their mouths.

"Always so eager to dominate, are you not, Megatron?" Optimus climbed back down, tapping various plates on the warlord's body before he walked to a table. Megatron turned his helm to see what tools waited for him. What he saw made his body heat up.

Optimus dangled a gag in front of his mouth. A red sphere that reminded Megatron of the stress ball Optimus had on his desk, a gift from happier times, was strung between two straps. Optimus secured the gag into place, poking the sphere deeper into his former mate's mouth. Megatron bit down into it, growling softly for show to hide his arousal. Perhaps Optimus _did_ remember what made the warlord heat up.

He felt his oral lubricant drip down from the corner of his mouth before long and he tried to swallow, his glossa rubbing against the smooth surface of the ball. It tasted like Optimus, but Megatron couldn't decide if his glossa was recalling what the Prime tasted like or if he was actually tasting Optimus on this gag.

Optimus was rubbing his leg, rubbing up to his thighs before he untied his legs and parted them. Megatron sighed, thinking he could now probably squiggle free, but that was before a soft vibration appeared on his panel conceiling his valve. He arched away from it, squeaking into the gag what could have been a curse. That earned a scowl and a pat on his thigh.

"No cursing," Optimus said and he pulled the panel away from the valve, pressing the vibrating thing against his opening, making the warlord open up and stretch around the blunt end. Then it was gone and Megatron relaxed, panting and dripping from his spike.

"Optimus," he murmured, but the sound was muffled and distorted due to the gag.

The Prime either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. He smiled down at the warlord and patted his valve with his servo, rubbing it gently before two digits slipped inside.

Megatron arched up again, growling and squirming while the digits moved and twisted in his valve.

"Mm," Optimus sighed against the warlord's valve. "Was this what it felt like, Megatron? Being in control with me, the sweet little virgin, on your berth much like this?"

Megatron froze then. He remembered everything he had done to Orion, ever, and realised the Prime was taking it all out onto the warlord right here and right now.

"So, you have figured it out." He made a soft sound and pulled his digits out. Megatron relaxed again, staring at him with fearful red optics.

Of all the things he had done to poor Orion, there was a few things he wished he hadn't. Some of those must have been extremely pleasureable, but made a mess, and the others had been extremely painful and made a bigger mess. It seemed like Optimus was not holding back, and that thought was confirmed when Optimus lifted a whip.

When Megatron and Orion had been together, Megatron was interested in causing that strange mix of pleasure and pain. While a vibrator was shoved into the data-clerk's valve and set to the highest setting, Megatron brought the tassled end of a whip down and across his aft, back, and innner thighs. Orion had never screamed so loud in his life, and now it was Megatron's turn.

The vibrator was pushed into his valve and turned on so it buzzed inside him and on the berth, sounding like an angry Insecticon. The whip snapped across Megatron's hips, making the warlord groan. He loved this feeling: his valve stretched around something while it vibrated and the sudden flash of pain. It suddenly got uncomfortable, and he wished he could tell Optimus to give him time to relax.

His optics rolled back into his helm and dimmed as he overloaded.

"Dirty mech," Optimus growled softly. He dropped the whip and ripped the vibrator out of his valve. Megatron sighed. "How do you feel?"

Megatron twitched once and went still as a response.

"It wears you down, does it not?"

The warlord watched him with dim, sad optics. What had he done to this mech that he deserved this punishment? Oh, yeah...he abused him. Repeatedly. And laughed.

Optimus smirked down at him. "What else should I do to you while I have you here?" He stroked down the mech's chest. "Any opinion?"

Megatron gulped.

 **Honestly don't know where to take this. XD I've got another request for StarCee and I'm anxious to start this. If you guys have any idea for this, don't hesitate to suggest!**

 **Oh, and since my birthday is tomorrow, I'll do little to no typing until either Sunday or Monday. XD Gotta give you guys some more reading material before then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I got a request in Spanish XD I'm taking Spanish, and I'm pretty good, but I didn't understand, so I basically guessed every other word and tried to understand. In the end, Google Translate had three words to translate for me and then I understood a bit. XD I don't mind if you guys request in Spanish. It's good practice for my brain. X3 Do I know how to say all that in Spanish? No, of course not XD Well, here it goes! X3 Hope you like it!**

Megatron was allowed to sleep, for a little bit. And then he was woken up by the sound of metal rasping against metal. He dared himself to crack open an optic, and what he saw made him cringe.

"Good morning, sleepy helm," Optimus crooned. The mech was delirious from either a lack of sleep or from the fact he finally got to play dominate mech. He was bouncing on Megatron's spike, and Megatron winced when he saw Optimus' belly. It was bulging.

"What have you done to yourself?"

He giggled and laid his helm down while Megatron overloaded once again. How many times had he overloaded? Megatron didn't know. He doubted Optimus even knew.

"Are you tired yet, Megatron?"

Megatron felt a sore growing between his legs and he shifted. Something was jammed up both his valve and his exhaust port. Whatever lubricant Optimus used to get it up there was gone now. He whined.

"Optimus, I'm sorry, for whatever I did."

"You left a false-spike in my openings. You forgot about me. So I forgot about you."

Megatron looked at Optimus' abdominal plating. "I don't think you forgot about me very long, Optimus."

He growled softly, laying down again as he sighed. Optimus was coming back, the real Optimus, and not the crazy mech that had ridden his spike for probably hours. "I hurt..."

That sounded more like Orion Pax. Perhaps Megatron could somehow correct this? He found he wasn't tied up anymore. He reached under him and slowly pulled the two false-spikes out of his openings, his optics squeezed tight as he breathed heavily. He probably deserved this pain. When they were out of him, he laid Optimus down on the berth. The Prime merely whimpered and stared at him.

Megatron touched Optimus all over, ignoring his pain and searching for where Optimus could have hurt himself. The Prime's valve was damaged slightly. The walls were worn and puffy, but Megatron could feel no serious damage that would result in surgery. He patted his belly, wondering just how much was his coding and how much was a possible sparkling.

Optimus whimpered softly, shaking his helm. "Do not touch there. It hurts."

"I wonder why, you stupid librarian. What were you thinking?" Megatron spoke fondly to him. It made Optimus smile a bit, and he swatted his thigh. "Serves you right."

Optimus watched Megatron, pulling his armor off so the larger mech could rub his belly. He winced and squirmed, but gradually the swelling went down and revealed the slightest hint of a sparkling. "Oops."

Megatron rolled his optics and helped the mech up. "Just let the medics take care of you, and if you ever feel a little weird and slightly insane again, _don't_ come here."

Optimus nodded, but he chained Megatron back to the berth. "Just because you are a sire now does not mean I am giving you the go-ahead to leave. You will leave when the sparkling is old enough to not depend on us. When that time comes, I will let you go."

"And...how long is that?"

Optimus shrugged. "I have not carried a sparkling full term before."

This was another one of Optimus' revenge stunts. Megatron fragged him once, got him carrying, told him to get an abortion. He even paid for it. Now Optimus was taking it out on Megatron, reminding him of all his mistakes. Will Megatron ever get a break?

"Oh, and so you do not feel left out, I will get you carrying as well once I alert Ratchet to my condition. Enjoy yourself while I am gone."

Megatron whined as the door shut. He didn't like this side of Optimus, but he made Optimus become who he was by being himself when he should have been gentle and understanding. Because Megatron lacked compassion, so would Optimus around him.

It was only fair, in the words of his former mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus came back, his abdomen swollen with a sparkling. Megatron's legs were quickly spread and the Prime wasted no time in locating his valve.

"I hope you were not too upset in my absense. I know you can get rather antsy at times." He guided his spike into the warlord's valve, smirking when Megatron arched up and tried to move. "Shh, shh, Megatron. Pain will fade, I promise."

The only things that had been up Megatron's valve were objects so far, and they could no way prepare Megatron for what Optimus intended. He was somehow _bigger_ than the toys, and that made him want to cry out in pain, but he kept it inside. Orion Pax did when he raped him. Tears welled up in his optics and he went to scream an apology, but the gag was replaced and Optimus growled.

"Do not say you are sorry. Just lay back and enjoy. I had to. I had to find whatever pleasure happened, be it from your face scrunching up while you overloaded or from knowing that I was alive and somehow still attractive for you." Optimus was thrusting faster. Megatron was feeling sick. "Have you had that feeling yet, Megatron? That feeling of being dirty, but no matter how hard or how frequent you scrubbed your armor, you could not escape the feeling of _filth_? Have you felt dirty yet, Megatron? Have you felt filthy?"

Optimus overloaded, heavily. He was whimpering now, watching Megatron's abdomen with fascination as it bloated. "Now you're in the same boat... Carrying. No, you cannot have an abortion. You know why? Because it is alive, moving and breathing inside you, imprinting on you as we speak. Soon it will know you as _carrier._ "

When the doors closed behind Optimus, Megatron allowed himself to cry, grieving the sparkling he had murdered out of fear and grieving the death of the Prime he had once known.

The medic came by, prodding his belly and scanning it. He checked him out roughly, and was apparently given orders to rape the warlord.

Had Megatron ordered a medic to rape Orion Pax? Oh, yes...he had. Knock Out had been so very eager to mount the little librarian. They even made it public.

It occured to Megatron to glance around at his surroundings and he found, to his horror, a large observation window near the ceiling to the left. Dozens of faces were pressed against the glass.

The medic finished with him quickly and slapped his valve. Megatron froze and looked at him. Knock Out had done the same thing to Orion Pax. Optimus must have told this medic all about it, exactly how to act, exactly what to do.

The medic left, but grinned back at him. Megatron wanted to wail now, but the bots were still watching and he didn't want to give them a show. Once they had gone, however, two tears rolled down his cheeks.

Optimus found them when he walked in and he kissed them away. "Come along, now. I think you need to shower."

Those were Megatron's words coming out of a gentle bot's mouth. The warlord whimpered and padded after the Prime, standing in the stall while Optimus watched.

He found out quickly that he had been right. No matter how hard he scrubbed at his armor, he felt filthy. He cried then, sinking to his knees and purging on the floor.

Optimus' gentle servos guided him back, dried him off, and kissed his scrunched-up face plates while he struggled not to cry. "It will get better in the end. When you are too round to mount, we will stop, but then we will continue. Do not fret. I will cause no physical pain to you. Emotional and mental pain, however, well...those will come and go."

Megatron watched him leave and tears welled up in his optics again. "I'm sorry."

Optimus hesitated, his servo on the door. "I am sorry as well." And then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron was feeling sick once again. He wasn't tied up. Optimus, before he went into labor, he untied him so that Megatron could give birth to his sparkling as comfortably as possible. There was a pool set up for him with water that bubbled whenever he pressed the red button. He was laying in it now, stroking his belly and wincing whenever the contractions returned. He could see spectators watching from their window and he wanted to rip their throats out, but he was in labor.

He stretched out, crying out. The clear water was turning blue with Energon. He whimpered, having not delivered a sparkling before. He reached between his legs, feeling for his valve. He found it, stretched around a smooth helm. He cried out in fear. How could this sparkling get out? It was so big and his valve was so small.

Optimus decided to come and visit him, sitting at the edge of the pool and stroking his helm in a way that soothed Megatron slightly. He stopped squirming and crying, but the tears kept rolling down his cheeks.

"It hurts," he whimpered.

"Does it?" Optimus stopped touching him immediately and he looked between the warlord's legs. "It is coming out slowly. I hope you are not bored as I am. I will return later. This sparkling is so large it may take a while for your body to push it all the way out."

"What?" Megatron gripped the edge of the pool so hard he thought he heard it crack.

"Oh, I have no doubt it will take a long time. I have my sparkling and Energon waiting for me. I cannot leave my newborn for long. It cries for me."

Megatron whined for Optimus, pleading for him to stay. But the Prime left him with the pain.

He looked between his legs and he saw a helm poking out of his stretched valve. He started to wail, arching and squirming. The helm was blue, just like Optimus', with a face to match. He cried out when the helm was all the way free. He was worried the sparkling would try to breathe, so he tried to get out of the pool, but he kept slipping back in.

The movement allowed the shoulders to approach. That made Megatron freeze, feeling his valve stretch wider than it ever had before. He started to whimper, not knowing how to react. He squirmed with more vigor, trying to get out of the pool. He kept an optic on the sparkling, but it was still with no change in behavior.

Finally, he was out, but the pain was nearly unbearable. He wanted to cry aloud. Tears were already working down his cheeks, burning his optics and making him feel ashamed.

The shoulders were finally free. They were massive shoulders, just like both creators'. He sighed as the arms slipped free, then the hips.

The sparkling started to move, just slightly. It lifted its servos, curled them into fists, scrunched up its faceplates. Megatron tried to stand, wanting to find a towel or a blanket. The sparkling drug on the floor while Megatron scrabbled for the towel he spotted. The legs were pulled free because of the mech's mad scrabblings, and then the pedes were the last things out.

A cord still connected carrier to creation. Megatron waited for someone to sever it, waited for someone to come and help him, but no one did.

He was left alone with the sobbing sparkling that never settled no matter what Megatron tried to do.

He was laying on his side when Optimus came, touching the warlord's helm and smiling down at the creation that babbled and cooed up at its sire.

"It's femme," Megatron sighed.

"I know. She is beautiful. Your creation is a mechling." Optimus laid a blanket on them. "I hope they learn to get along," he whispered.

There was something pushed into Megatron's valve and he cried in pain. A sparkling had just come out of that! He was sore for Primus' sakes! But Orion had been sore and he kept abusing him...

"Hurts? I apologize." Optimus kissed his helm. "I remember how much it hurt me, especially when it vibrated."

It was set to the highest setting then, and Megatron cried out. The femme started to whine for food, licking her carrier's chest plates.

"Feed her, Megatron." Optimus set a bottle in the warlord's servos. "I will return, maybe, in the morning. See you then, my dearest Megatron."

Megatron didn't know what he did to deserve this other than what he realized...had he done something else? Something more serious? He fed his whining creation, then got up and walked towards the berth where he laid down, curled into a ball. The vibrator died sometime during the night, but he was still in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus came by later, holding a whip. He took Megatron's baby away (was this how Orion felt getting that abortion?) and whipped him around his belly, hips, and panels. Megatron cried out for him to stop, and then he was rewarded a gag. Optimus was crying as well, wanting to stop, but unable to.

The mech's crying got worse. He was beginning to feel less like himself and more like Orion Pax.

Optimus felt less like him and more like Megatron. So for several days, he did not appear. He stayed in his quarters, caring for his sparklings. The femme he called Mercy, and the mech was Vengeance. He looked down at them. They were complete opposites.

He had expected his child to be gentle and loving, but Vengeance was dark with red optics and red streaks down his silvery armor. There was no hint of blue on him.

Mercy was the opposite. She was tender, gentle. She never bit her brother, or her sire, unlike Vengeance who bit his carrier every chance he got.

He sighed, lifting Mercy and Vengeance up. He walked down to visit Megatron.

 **ooo**

How was it possible for it to hurt so much? He was curled up on his side, staring at a wall. He had only seen his daughter for a couple hours, and then she was gone, but it hurt. How could it hurt so much?

Optimus walked in, holding two sparklings. He laid the femme on his chest when Megatron rolled over to see them and he cried out in relief, hugging her tight. She giggled and purred, recognizing her carrier as she wrapped her little arms around him. He kissed her face, her helm, rubbing her body, rubbing her all over until he had her learned.

"Her name is Mercy." Optimus held his struggling mechling, growling lowly for him to settle. "This is Vengeance."

Megatron offered to take the mechling, holding out his servo, but instead of grabbing the mechling, he grabbed Optimus' wrist and pulled the Prime down into his arms as well.

Optimus struggled, pinging his distress, but then he was silent as Megatron's lips found his.

"Shh," the warlord whispered. He stroked his helm, petted his cheeks. "I love you."

His blue optics widened and then they softened, and then they darkened in sorrow. "Liar..."

"No, I do..." He kissed him repeatedly, pulling him into a deeper kiss than the last each time. "I really do. Look at us! We have a family."

Vengeance had settled down, blinking at his sire as if he had never seen the mech, which was true up till this point. Mercy was purring, content to nestle up to her carrier's side and fall asleep peacefully for the first time since she was taken.

Optimus pulled away, staring at the creations. "Look at them... They had never fallen asleep like this, not with me. And your creation..." He looked at Mercy. "She has never slept, never stopped crying for the one who carried her. I have torn you apart. I am no better than you." He bared his denta. "Get out."

"Optimus," Megatron pleaded.

"Get out!" He grabbed the warlord and pushed him out of the room and into the hall. "Bulkhead, escort him out!"

Bulkhead did, making sure the warlord was pushed out into the desert. "Sorry for this," he muttered. He pulled out a pouch of spoiled Energon, shoving it at Megatron along with soft blankets. "Make sure they don't get too exposed."

Megatron blinked and took the stolen gifts, wrapping his creations up and nodding his thanks. Then he ran, calling an emergency GroundBridge.

Starscream ran to him, stopping when he saw the sparklings. "What are those?"

"Let them imprint on you." He shoved the sparklings into his second's arms. "They have imprinted on me and the sire of one, but they have lost the sire. Let them imprint on you."

Starscream gazed down at the sparklings, caught up in Mercy's beauty and Vengeance's startling contrast. Mercy purred and giggled softly, hugging his neck and pressing her face into the plating there. Vengeance warmed up to him slower.

"Am I the carrier or the sire?"

"I carried Mercy, but I sired Vengeance."

Starscream nodded. "Who was the sire?"

Megatron went silent, refusing to answer.

 **ooo**

How could those sparklings prefer Megatron over him? Optimus held himself while he sat on his berth. Ratchet was watching him.

"Optimus?"

"They liked him more than I."

"He was the victim in that case, and ou were not an appealing creator during the time. Mercy had imprinted on Megatron and Vengeance knew his voice."

Optimus buried his face in his servos. "I have become like Megatron!"

"But you can change, Optimus." Ratchet wrapped his arms around his friend. "Shhhh, Optimus, shhh..."

The Prime cried for his creations, cried for the mech that he had at one point in time adored with all his spark...but he had ruined his chance. Could he get a second chance? He didn't know...He prayed to Primus, tears burning tracks down his cheeks.

But Primus remained silent and he didn't know if his prayers were being answered or not.


End file.
